1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting element and, in particular, to an ultraviolet-light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element is known in which a light-emitting region is divided into plural portions (see e.g. JP-B-3912219). JP-B-3912219 discloses a light-emitting element that may solve the problem that electric current flow decreases at a portion away from electrodes to cause a decrease in light emission efficiency.